1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer systems and software and, more particularly, to a graphical user interface for navigating through multiple overlapping window layers and especially through multiple overlapping translucent window layers.
2. Description of Related Art
User interfaces are known which permit windows to overlap. Users can navigate among window layers in various ways such as clicking on an edge of a partially hidden window, using a menu command to cycle through window layers and using drop down menus to bring windows to the front. Typically, in order to be able to click on an exposed edge of a window, windows are arranged in an overlapping tile arrangement so that a window can be brought forward by positioning a cursor controlled by a mouse over an edge of the window visible in the tiling arrangement and then clicking the mouse.
The Problems
Software applications are becoming more complex, but at the same time, specialized computer devices are becoming smaller. These trends combine to create a problem, namely not enough screen real estate. This problem is relevant not only to the hand held interactive technologies, but also for any technology that uses a visual display of limited size, such as a cellular telephone, a digital watch or a web kiosk, for example.
The related patent application explained the concept of using one overlapping translucent layer in a user interface. However, a need arises for navigating through one or more translucent layers or through numerous overlapping layers in order to access functionality available only on specific layers.
In certain applications, such as geophysical mapping, it is highly desirable to represent multiple image planes of information simultaneously to a user. At the same time, it is desirable to be able to access and view the individual image planes.
The prior art techniques described above each have their disadvantages. If windows are tiled, screen real estate is consumed unnecessarily. If a menu command is utilized, multiple steps are required to be able to access the menu and then cycle through the layers.